The present invention relates to a connecting element and a mounting assembly using the same.
More particularly, it relates to a connecting element which has a substantially U-shaped cross-section, wherein both free ends of the U shape are connected with one another by a connecting region having at least one first engaging element provided and designed so that it engages an associated edge of an undercut groove of a first part to be connected by the connecting element, and the U shape has at least one second engaging element located close to its free ends and provided and designed so that it laterally engages in an associated recess of a second part to be connected by the connecting element.
Such connecting elements are used for example to set up production rooms, for example break rooms, machine enclosures, clean rooms and the like. Also, such connecting elements are used in trade show set-up and for covering of supporting profiles and the like.
German utility model DE 295 16689 U1 discloses for example a connecting element for applying a covering profile on a profile rod. The profile rod has an undercut groove, in which the connecting region of the connecting element is inserted. Furthermore, a mounting foot is provided on the covering profile with two lateral recesses, in which two second engaging elements associated with the free ends of the U shape engage as tongs. For realization of this tong-like engagement, the free ends of the U shape face toward one another.
The disadvantage of the known connecting element is that a dismounting of both parts to be connected with one another is practically not possible, since the tong-like engagement of the second engaging elements in the lateral recesses of the mounting foot of the coating profile is secured by the lateral abutment of the side leg of the U-shape against the edges of the undercut groove, or such a dismounting is possible only in applications with small holding force, in which the form-locking (positive) connection can be lifted by elastic or plastic deformation of the connecting element.